Episode 8512 (14th November 2014)
Plot Peter agrees to rent the bookies flat to Owen and Anna. Owen goes to court for a repossession hearing. Kal rows with Tony over Zeedan's pay and accuses him of exploitation. Zeedan is mortified to see his dad arguing for him and sends him away. Sally's suspicions about Tim and Anna grow when she sees them talking secretively in the cafe. Peter tells Steve and Michelle he's leaving. Michelle warns him not to bother Carla as she'll tell her herself. Cilla takes Chesney's outburst to heart and tells Fiz and Tyrone about a time she deliberately left him on a bus. She's ashamed of herself and announces she's returning to Wolverhampton immediately. Tracy is disappointed to see Peter giving in and tells him Carla should be leaving, not him. Peter arranges with Tracy for the shop's rent to be paid to Leanne for maintenance for Simon. Carla is unmoved by the news of Peter's departure and suspects he'll be back once he's licked his wounds. Michelle draws up a new rota which will give her more time with Steve. Simon is angry at Peter for leaving and doesn't say goodbye to him. Steve lets Eva away early so that he's needed behind the bar, telling Michelle that Eva had an emergency. Peter asks Ken to sell his and Carla's wedding rings and put the money in an account for Simon. Sally is intrigued when Norris complains about Tim doing a no-show. She calls him but he ignores it as he's in the middle of a lesson. Fiz tells Cilla she'll accompany her to Wolverhampton and look after her. Cilla is grateful. Leanne spots Gary and Alya kissing in the yard. Peter says goodbye to Ken and Tracy and is about to leave when Simon barges in and begs him not to go. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office and yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter breaks the news to Simon that he is moving to Portsmouth; Leanne spots Alya and Gary kissing; Kal confronts Tony; and Cilla admits to Fiz and Tyrone what a dreadful mother she’s been. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,740,000 viewers (16th place - this episode was transmitted opposite Children in Need). Category:2014 episodes